chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Rune Magic
Rune magic is using ancient languages in singular or combinative forms to establish and use magical energies. Certain languages (such as Draconic, Dark, etc.) possess innate energy that can be tapped into when executed flawlessly by an individual who understands the innate power that is contained within these scripts. Creating Runes Rune magic has a much larger range of covered abilities due to the nature of the magic (it does not come from a deity or study) but requires such a high degree of perfection that exhaustion comes quickly. The process of inscribing a rune is essentially a lesser version of a Ritual . Where as rituals usually require more than one caster and elaborate equipment and materials, creating runes is usually a solitary process. However since the power comes from the words themselves the only requirement is the individual cannot wear anything over their hands while activating the magic. Rune magic unlike normal magic also has certain prerequisites in order to use. For example some of the runes require specific languages to be known. No magical effect can be substituted for these requirements; if you do not know the rune language associated with the rune magic you want to learn you are out of luck until you master that language. Rune magic also can serve as a form of temporary enchantment (of an object or location). Runes as Spells When triggered, a rune will activate the spell within it and effect the closest creature first. Any creature that enters the area while the rune is active is subject to its effect, whether or not that creature was in the area when it was triggered. A creature need save against the symbol only once as long as it remains within the area, though if it leaves the area and returns while the symbol is still active, it must save again. Until it is triggered, the Rune is inactive (though visible and legible at a distance of 60 feet). To be effective, a Rune must always be placed in plain sight and in a prominent location. Covering or hiding the rune renders the symbol of death ineffective, unless a creature removes the covering, in which case the Rune works normally. As a default, a Rune is triggered whenever a creature does one or more of the following, as you select: *looks at the rune; *reads the rune; *touches the rune; *passes over the rune; *or passes through a portal bearing the rune. Regardless of the trigger method or methods chosen, a creature more than 60 feet from a Rune can’t trigger it (even if it meets one or more of the triggering conditions, such as reading the rune). Once the spell is cast, a Rune’s triggering conditions cannot be changed. In this case, “reading” the rune means any attempt to study it, identify it, or fathom its meaning. Throwing a cover over a symbol of death to render it inoperative triggers it if the symbol reacts to touch. You can’t use a Rune offensively; for instance, a touch-triggered Rune remains untriggered if an item bearing the symbol of death is used to touch a creature. Likewise, a Rune cannot be placed on a weapon and set to activate when the weapon strikes a foe. You can also set special triggering limitations of your own. These can be as simple or elaborate as you desire. Special conditions for triggering a symbol of death can be based on a creature’s name, identity, or alignment, but otherwise must be based on observable actions or qualities. Intangibles such as level, class, Hit Dice, and hit points don’t qualify. When scribing a Rune, you can specify a password or phrase that prevents a creature using it from triggering the effect. Anyone using the password remains immune to that particular rune’s effects so long as the creature remains within 60 feet of the rune. If the creature leaves the radius and returns later, it must use the password again. You also can attune any number of creatures to the Rune, but doing this can extend the casting time. Attuning one or two creatures takes negligible time, and attuning a small group (as many as ten creatures) extends the casting time to 1 hour. Attuning a large group (as many as twenty-five creatures) takes 24 hours. Attuning larger groups takes proportionately longer. Any creature attuned to a Rune cannot trigger it and is immune to its effects, even if within its radius when triggered. You are automatically considered attuned to your own Runes, and thus always ignore the effects and cannot inadvertently trigger them. A Rune can be removed by a successful dispel magic targeted solely on the rune. An erase spell has no effect on a Necromantic Rune. Destruction of the surface where a Rune is inscribed destroys the symbol but also triggers it. Runes as Curses Some casters have used Runes to inflict harmful spell effects upon the person or object which now bares the mark. A runic curse can take any form and can be remove with a dispel magic spell. Types of Runes *Arcane Runes *Necromantic Runes *Druidic Runes *Infernal Runes Known Runes Rune List Category:Rune